1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile Internet system, and more particularly, to a method of updating channel information in a mobile Internet system, and to a mobile communication terminal and mobile Internet system using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal according to the related art periodically receives a network management message including channel information of neighbor base stations from a base station (hereinafter, referred to as a serving base station), which currently transmits/receives data and is communicating with the mobile communication terminal.
When a handover to a target base station is performed by handover negotiation with the serving base station, the mobile communication terminal receives channel information of the target base station from the target base station. The mobile communication terminal determines whether the channel information of the target base station extracted from the channel information of the neighbor base stations matches the channel information of the target base station received from the target base station.
If it is determined that the channel information matches, the mobile communication terminal continues to perform the handover to the target base station.
On the other hand, if it is determined that the channel information does not match, the mobile communication terminal determines whether the handover is cancelled, a handover to another target base station is performed, or the mobile communication terminal waits for another channel information message to be received from the target base station.
However, in the related art, the channel information of the target base station, which is included in the network management message received from the serving base station, often does not match the channel information of the target base station received from the target base station during the handover. This is because a transmission period of the network management message is remarkably larger than an update period of the channel information of the neighbor base stations, and thus current channel information of the neighbor base stations may not be included in the network management message.
Accordingly, the channel information of the target base station is frequently mismatched during the handover, and thus the handover may be delayed or cancelled.